


Spiderman for my birthday

by Lifeinadayofafangirl



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Costume Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Rimming, Spiderman underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinadayofafangirl/pseuds/Lifeinadayofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash doesn't know Peter is Spiderman so when he wants a present in a costume Peter thinks it's all normal.<br/>Request from: Cosmiccontrolrod on Whenindoubtnerditout</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderman for my birthday

"Spiderman a menace that's impossible" Flash had spoke flipping through the paper.

"You know I don't write the articles I just take the pictures." Peter sat on the couch next to him exhausted.   
Flash laughed "Yeah I know, so how was work today?"

Peter moved turning towards the Spiderman fan. "It was rough I had to climb 30 floors of stairs to get this one." Peter set the camera into Flash's lap. "I know it's today but I finally got the picture I wanted to give to you, so I'll get it developed before I go to sleep." Flash moved the camera in his hands.

"I mean the picture would still be on there tomorrow" he set the camera on the coffee table in front of him and turned so he was also facing him. "There are other things we can't really have special tomorrow" 

Peter laughed "Flash? We literally do it every morning." Peter remembered the first time he woke Flash up that early and he whined about it until he was in Peter's mouth. 

"But it wouldn't be my requested birthday special"

Peter moved feeling a pain in his back and neck. "You can ask for anything anytime you want it." 

Flash nodded "I know I'm the President of the Spiderman fan club and all and I like him a lot but I like you more you know that right?"

Peter nodded "I know"

Flash moved kissing his lips gently. "But I want my birthday present with you in this." Flash held up a bag. 

"Oh so for your birthday I get a present." Peter opened the bag blushing. "How do I wear this and have sex?"

Flash smiled "Don't worry about that I'll take it off of you, except the mask." 

Peter looked at the mask and then back at Flash. "Promise you love me more than him"

Flash nodded "He doesn't even know I exist, and if he does he probably thinks I'm a crazy freak."

Peter began to stand up kissing him "Well his loss cause I like the crazy ones." Peter proceeded to the bathroom where he put on the costume, the material practically the same as the real thing. 

Flash laid in bed looking over one of the books Peter had for his classes. But it was dropped when he saw the bathroom door open. "Flash this feels weird do I look okay?" 

Flash nodded "Pete you look better than okay you look amazing, turn around." 

Peter blushes doing a spin. He moved over to the bed. " I can barely see out of this and how am I supposed to kiss you?" Flash smiled.

"Don't worry I'll be doing the kissing, just lay down." Peter nodded as Flash moved he took his place on the bed. Flash automatically went to his nightstand opening the drawer. Peter knew this was different because Flash never got in there for him.

"What are you grabbing?" Peter asked trying to turn towards him. 

Flash stood up pushing Peter down by the middle of his chest. "You don't have to worry Pete just relax" Peter nodded taking a calming breath as Flash pulled his hands up to the headboard. Hearing the click of metal Peter tried pulling away realizing that they were handcuffs. 

"Flash what the heck?" Peter asked in a louder voice than before. But Flash didn't answer as he ran his hands from Peter's hands to his lower waist.

Flash reached behind Peter quickly finding the zipper. "I'll make you feel good Pete and then you'll want to wear the costume every night." Peter blushed feeling the zipper being pulled down. Once it was all the way down Flash began pulling the costume off Peter's lower body. Once Peter was exposed he thrashed around. 

"Flash tell me what you're doing"

"I'm gonna love you" Flash replied smiling as he saw Peter's Spiderman underwear. Peter nodded gasping as he felt Flash wrap himself in Peter's exposed legs. Peter bit his lip feeling the other through his pants. Flash loosest slightly though unzipping his pants and pulling them to the edge of his knees because any further pull would need him to move and there wasn't time for that. Flash rubbed his covered bulge against Peter's underwear getting slight moans out of him. Peter bit his lip trying to keep the noises in.

"F.....Flash it feels so good." Peter let slip accidentally letting a loud moan escape as well after Flash began to grind into him more. "T....take them off I want it." Peter was going crazy being so close to the other, who was somehow so different. Pulling on the cuffs Peter felt as if he was helpless but with Flash over him he didn't care. Flash pulled away pulling Peter's underwear down first as he then moved down so Peter could no longer see Flash over him. He could still feel his hands though and then he felt something else, his tongue. Peter had never felt such a thing and he gripped the cuffs chain trying to pull himself so he wouldn't be cutting into his wrists. "F....Flash." was all that escaped his lips as he felt the others tongue licking at mainly his hole. But soon Flash was back up with his waist near Peter's but he didn't return to his original position until he had pulled his boxers down. Their skin touched and the heat was overwhelming. When they touched normally in the morning there was passion but nowhere near the amount present currently. Flash just rubbed his length on Peters thighs which were toned before he slowly lined himself up with the others enterence. Still on the nightstand was a bottle of lube that Flash quickly applied to his member and began to push into Peter getting fully engulfed by the other before stopping. Peter held a steady breath until Flash began to move and Peter tried his best to focus on breathing. But it wasn't long before Peter was breathing at Flash's speed of thrusts. Until he felt Flash brush his sweet spot and Peter forgot he needed to breath. It seemed unneeded when he felt such pleasure to think about anything else. Flash although he wasn't being brushed in his prostate felt so much pressure building up as he thrust deeper and deeper. Peter couldn't hold it in either his hands unable to grip the chain as he then let his body become overcome by the sensations. After only three more deep thrusts Flash erupted his sticky juice deep inside Peter who also squirted but instead only covered his own chest. Flash collapsed next to Peter panting as he pulled out allowing the white ooze to drip slowly out of the man. All Peter could think about as he laid bound to the bed was Flash's true reaction if he was to learn that Peter truly was Spiderman. Although that was news for another time when Peter didn't have a job in the near future that required that he walk because it most likely would involve a rough ride.


End file.
